


Toffee Cheesecake Novak-Winchester, Pickpocketing Extraordinaire

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore Owner Sam, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tickling, Toffee the ginger cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: In this world, you have a black spot where your soulmate will first touch you. When they do, it blossoms into a bunch of colors, however it's only when it's skin contact.All Gabriel was doing was simply buying a book from the bookstore. He got more than he expected when he meets Toffee, a tiny ginger cat that roams the store. Gabriel regrets nothing, from terrible cat puns to meeting Sam the bookstore clerk. It all was because Toffee loved to pickpocket.





	Toffee Cheesecake Novak-Winchester, Pickpocketing Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).



> This was made because I was talking to Ttttrickster about Sabriel and a cat. Soon we named the cat Toffee and the idea was woven into my ongoing fic, The Heart's Desire. This is just more of that au and is very similar to the chapter in "The Heart's Desire". So basically it's an au out of an au, strange right?

Gabriel never had to deal with anyone pickpocketing him. He always kept his stuff in his front pocket so if anyone came head on, he could throw a good punch straight at the sucker’s face. However Gabriel Novak never expected to be dealing with a pickpocketer who was one pound of pure fluff.

He was just minding his own business in the bookstore, fingers skimming across the spines of the books as his eyes searched for an intriguing title. He stopped at a dark brown book with gold and bronze celtic designs woven across the spine and pulled it off the shelf.

Gabriel traced the small indent where the design was embedded into the cover, eyes roaming from the title to the golden serpents curving into the design. The man began heading towards the check out with book in hand when something darted out in front of him.

Gabriel nearly dropped his book in surprise as he attempted to compose himself from let out a long string of curses while gripping the bookshelf for support. Looking down, he found wide orange eyes staring back at him before he felt claws digging into his pant leg. 

The man yelped at the small spark of pain and began to hop around while trying to bend down to shake the ginger cat off his leg to no avail. All while holding his book. The cat was determined to hang on and simply dug his claws in deeper.

“Toffee, no!”

Gabriel saw a huge man appear around the corner, heck he was at least a foot taller than him. However Gabriel didn’t get a chance to oogle the cute bookstore clerk for long because he was soon distracted by claws digging into his shirt.

The cat, Toffee, was making a hike up Mount Gabriel and current was succeeding with vigorous enthusiasm. Gabriel tried to grab the cat only to have it worm it’s way out of his grasp or to climb out of the way.

The ginger cat soon wormed its way inside Gabriel’s jacket before poking its head out. Toffee then began to purr with satisfaction at it’s completed mission while rubbing against the hand stroking it’s head.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Toffee has been trying to climb on customer all day,” The bookstore clerk ran a hand through his hair as he sent any unamused look to the purring cat. “My name is Sam. As an apology, can I buy you a drink?”

Gabriel blinked a few times as he slowly processed that this handsome guy was offering drinks to him. He shook his head before giving a friendly smile.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind being fluffball’s newest scratching post. The name’s Gabriel.” Sam gave a shy smile before turning in the direction of the checkout. Gabriel began to follow Sam while scratched underneath Toffee’s chin. 

The cat continued to voice it’s contentment as Gabriel set his book down on the counter to be paid. The man tried to unzip his jacket to coax the cat out so he could pay for his book and leave only to have Toffee nip at his fingers.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Gabriel pulled his wallet out to pay and continued to stay by the counter after his book was put in a bag. The man pouted at the snicker he could hear from Sam’s direction and stuck out his tongue in defiance.

The two just stayed there at the counter, both happily showering Toffee with attention. Sam had bought Gabriel a drink from the bookstore’s cafe while making small talk. The day ended too soon for Gabriel’s liking, but he promised to return the next day and he did.

Sam had a slow work day, leaving Gabriel lots of time to talk to the bookstore employee to get to know the man better. Gabriel began to sit next to the counter was since he wasn’t allowed to sit behind the counter, even though there was no small gate stopping him, but he never minded it.

The whole customer and employee situation never stopped the two from quickly bonding over favorite books and movie references. Gabriel was still recovering from the burst of laughter at Sam’s impression of Mad-Eye Moody from “Harry Potter” when a lady had walked up with book in hand and the brunette perked up.

"Excuse me madam, are these your car keys? My cat is a rouge that been taking customer’s possessions. I believe he took these from you." Sam reached into a bin next to the register labeled “Toffee theft” and pulled out a ring of car keys and keychains.

“Oh my gosh, yes. Thank you! I been looking for these.” The woman gave a relieved smile as she reached out to take the items and gave Toffee a fond pat on the cat’s head. “You stay out of trouble now, we wouldn’t want a cat burglar.”

The woman laughed as she left the store and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh at the way Toffee was laser focused on her keys. The man poked the cat repeatedly and let Toffee nip at his finger as he recited puns with each poke.

“I hope you are feline good about returning the stolen goods.” Gabriel looked Sam in the eye with a expectant look on his face.

“Oh my God, Gabriel. No.” Sam groaned and Gabriel’s smile broaden as he continued.

“Well aren’t you pawsitive, I’m not kitten around Sam.” Gabriel couldn’t stop the wide smile on his face as Sam snorted and chuckled at all the bad puns. The store clerk tried to weakly push Gabriel off the stool he was perched on while hiding his blushing face behind his hand.  
“Please- stop, God, you’re getting worst.”

“Uh oh, do you need a purramedic Sam? You seem to be laughing hiss-terically for no reason. Don’t worry, be-claws I am a trained doctor, I’ll give you a real reason to laugh.” 

“Noooo!” Sam screeched, but Gabriel had already flung himself in Sam’s direction, knocking the two to the ground. Toffee watched curiously, from his perch on the counter, at Sam’s bursts of laughter as Gabriel targeted his ticklish ribs. 

The brunette pleaded for mercy after minutes of doctor Gabriel’s “important health evaluation” and Gabriel eventually ceased his attack. It was when he sat back on Sam’s hips, Gabriel actually noticed a black mark staining Sam’s skin. 

“Sam...” He looked memorized at the area and briefly glanced down at the similar mark on his hips where his shirt ridden up. Gabriel reached out and barely skimmed the area on Sam’s neck and his breath hitched as he watched colors bloomed where the black was.

“What is it, Gabriel?”

“You’re beautiful...” Gabriel whispered.

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts and pulled away quickly as if he was burned. Sam’s eyes seemed to be tracking his every move like a hawk as he scrambled off the man.His heart was racing as he fidgeted under Sam’s gaze.

“Sorry, I- I was just- just curious.”

Like the coward he was, Gabriel fled with his face burning from embarrassment and shame at how awkward he was. He spent the rest of the day hiding in the children’s section with Toffee perching himself on Gabriel’s shoulders. 

The two wandered the aisles of the books, Gabriel passed time recalling old childhood books while Toffee made small noises as if the two were holding a conversation. Soon Gabriel was bored of roaming for books and began to amused himself with a red laser to keep Toffee and himself distracted.

If they were distracted, Gabriel wouldn’t be playing the moment with Sam on repeat in his head and it kept Toffee from pickpocketing. Little children began to notice Toffee and came over to fawn over the tiny cat.

Toffee preen under the attention, but as the group grew in size, the cat settled in Gabriel’s lap, seeking protection from the children. Gabriel quickly compromised with the hyperactive kids by reading books, bringing children’s favorite books to life. 

After a while parents came for their children and waved goodbye as they left. Gabriel fondly waved back and even made Toffee wave goodbye to all his new playmates. It was closing time and Gabriel was beginning to sneak out of the store to avoid Sam asking him about his massive confession when his stomach growled.

Gabriel delved into his pockets for an candy cane to silence his cravings, but his hand came up empty. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the spot where Toffee was lying moments ago. Gabriel found the candy cane firmly clenched in the cat’s mouth with a mischievous look in the cat’s eyes.

“You little minx!”

Gabriel pushed himself off the shelf he was next to and started to chase the cat. The two weaving around bookshelves and jumping over stacks of books. Toffee quickly darted across an empty space in the shelf and Gabriel had to quickly slow down before he crashing into the shelf. 

However, he was running to fast and braced himself for the impact. Toffee was going to throw a fit if Gabriel or the bookshelf landed on him, but what could he do? To be fair, Toffee started it but he wasn’t going to point fingers...yet. 

Gabriel felt a hand on his hip slide until he was held by his waist with Sam Winchester leaning over him with a raised eyebrow. He felt his cheeks flushing red as he tried to shrink under the employee’s scrutiny.

“What do you think you’re doing, Gabriel?” Sam gave a amused smirk as Gabriel fumbled for words. 

“He took my candy!” Gabriel pointed at Toffee and the man could clearly see the smug look on that evil cat’s face. Oh when he gets his hands on that ginger cat, Gabriel swears he will make it so Toffee would never even think of taking his candy again.

When he looked back at Sam to prove his point, the bookstore owner was looking somewhere else. Gabriel followed his eyes to see colors blooming along his hips right where the black mark was.

“Finally,” Sam murmured and leaned up and gently kissed the Gabriel’s forehead before hovering over Gabriel’s lips.

“may I?”

Gabriel tried, but no words came out of his mouth so he simple nodded his head and let Sam lean in closer. Sam gently kissed Gabriel while wrapping him in his arms and Gabriel tried to hold on, but Sam was overwhelming. 

Sam pushed his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth and began to explore as his hands moved downwards to cup Gabriel’s ass through his jeans. They broke apart for air and Sam wasted no time biting and kissing down Gabriel’s neck enthusiastically. 

Gabriel couldn’t suppress the sigh as he tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, tugged every time Sam found a sensitive spot. It wasn’t long before Sam began to herd Gabriel towards the back, Gabriel tripping the whole time as Sam refused to keep his hands to himself. 

Gabriel never went back to his place that night for he had found his soulmate through cat puns and a bookstore. Of course, he also had to thank Toffee Cheesecake Novak-Winchester, pickpocketing extraordinaire.


End file.
